Not turned around this time
by Akaatje
Summary: Charity is good. And an auction for a charity event is also good. But still Ibiki does not want his name to get pulled out of that bowl.
1. Chapter 1

I have graduated from my studies, and at this moment I am enjoying a little vacation. And in this vacation I found this idea coming towards me. So, I hope you enjoy this.

I eventually will take a look at my other stories, also from Beyblade. If you are interested in one of them, or if you have a suggestion, please let me know. be it that I should update of be it that I should start a new one.

Oh, and I still enjoy reviews!

Chapter 1

He had just opened his eyes and he is already groaning. 'It is that time again.' He sets himself upright in his bed and glances around in his room. Still the same, no change at all. Just the way he liked it. And if he played his cards right, nothing would ever change. He just had to show up late.

Yes, Ibiki Morino had to show up late.

He was not going to show up late on his job. And not on a important meeting with the Hokage. No, he was just going to show up late to the Shinobi Fest.

But that didn't change the fact that he still has to wear different clothes than his work clothes. And he still hates that. Hence the groan.

He gets out of bed and walks over to his closet, dressing himself before getting breakfast. There was not much that he needed to do before going towards the Shinobi Fest.

It would start at 4 pm, but he would arrive ten minutes after. That way, he would not be drastically late, but he also wouldn't be the first one to arrive. And that way, he wouldn't have to be the first one to put his name in the bowl. And that way, his name wouldn't be picket out that easily.

One would think that the piece of papers lying on top off all the others would be picked first. But he knew the Hokage. Tsunade would always turn the bowl upside down, into another bowl. And then she would pick the names. So, if he was late, his name would be on top of all of the other names, then the bowl would be turned over into another bowl, and his name would be below all of the other names.

Being picked out wouldn't normally be a big deal, but this time it was a big deal. The Shinobi Fest was a charity event. Every penny that was received during the event, went to the Orphanage. That was not bad at all, that was a good thing. And Ibiki knew it.

Last year, the Shinobi whose names were picked out of the bowl, had to fight each other. Other Shinobi could place bets on who was going to win. This year, everything was going to be different. This year was going to be an auction. The Shinobi whose name was picked out of the bowl, was sold off to the highest bidder.

Ibiki shakes his head over his thoughts. It was not that the Shinobi was sold off to the highest bidder, well in a way it was. No, the Shinobi had to kiss the highest bidder.

And that was the reason why he didn't want his name to be picked out of the bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

The first one was short, I know. This one is short as well, but I still felt like putting it in a different chapter. I am working on the next one as we speak, just juggling with a couple of words. But that one is going to be a little longer.

Like said before. Please review ^.^

Chapter 2

It is ten minutes after four when Ibiki walks into the hall of the Shinobi Fest. Everybody else has already entered the place, he really is the last person to enter. A part of him is a bit ashamed of that, but on the other hand, he is the Head of the TI and he can always say that there was some leftover paperwork that needed to be done.

As he walks in, Tsunade walks over to him. "You still need to stick your name into the bowl." She speaks, pointing at said bowl in the middle of the hall. He looks at where she is pointing and gives a short nod. As he walks over to the bowl, Tsunade's eyes are pried to his back.

"Something wrong Tsunade?" Shizune asks the Hokage. Tsunade pries her lips together. "Hmm…" A soft murmur leavers her mouth as she keeps her eyes upon the scarred man. "Tonight Shizune, we do not switch the sides." A grin spread across her lips. Shizune looks a bit taken aback at the words of the Hokage. "Would you care to tell me the reason?"

Tsunade looks at her assistant. "Nope." The grin is still there. "Is this about a bet?" Shizune asks. Tsunade frowns. "It isn't. Can't you trust me for once?" She pouts before standing straight. "Trust me, this is going to be fun."

Then she walks over towards the bowl, where Ibiki just dropped his name in. "Alright Shinobi! Everybody has arrived here so we can get started!" Loud cheers and cries of excitement can be heard throughout the hall. "You know the deal. In a couple of moments, I will pull out a couple of names from this bowl." And another round of loud noise fills the room. "Some of you know it already, others don't, but there has been a change of plans." At this point, everybody has grown silent. "Instead of the Shinobi's fighting each other, we are having an auction. The highest bidder will win a kiss from the Shinobi he is bidding on!" Tsunade pumps her fist in the air. The room is filled with another round of noise. At this point, Ibiki was already rolling his eyes.

He was never a man who would lose his patience, but now he was close to losing it. 'Turn them over already!'

"But not only a kiss. No, that would be too easy. And a kiss… Well you are all Shinobi, hence the name, Shinobi Fest, and you could probably easily steal a kiss from the person you wanted. No, the winner also gets to have the Shinobi for a week! And he can treat him in any way he wants." There is an evil glint in her eyes and everybody in the room holds their breaths. "But off course, the Shinobi cannot be used to kill somebody or stuff like that…" Her face looks calm, but everybody can see that there is no messing with her.

"Well then, let's start!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ibiki waits. And waits some more. Tsunade is looking around, looking at her hard working Shinobi. Who are all at ease, who are all excited. Except him. He is not. Then Tsunade turns around. She raises her hand before dropping it into the bowl.

Ibiki can feel the blood draining from his face. 'What!' He keeps his calm expression. 'So she didn't turn the bowl over. No big deal. There is no way she will pick my name.' He looks around. The other Shinobi are still excited. 'Perhaps she did turn the bowl over, and I was just not looking…' He shakes his head. There is a good reason why he is the Head of the TUI. He is a good observer. So that is not a real situation . But still…

"Alright, I have got a couple of names right here, five to be exact. But… what if we only pick one of them…?" Tsunade looks around the Hall. There are a lot of nodding Shinobi's surrounding her. "All who is in favor say aye!"

The room is filled with one word only.

"Aye!"

It is screamed, shrieked, yelled and in some cases almost moaned.

Ibiki keeps his mouth shut.

"Alright, I am going to slowly read the names. When you want to bid on this Shinobi, you must stand straight. When you don't, you simply sit down on the floor. The one with the most standing Shinobi's is the one on auction today."

Tsunade looks at the papers in her hands.

"First one up, Anko!" Most of the Shinobi sit down immediately. Except a couple of brave ones. Anko eyes them with a look that is already promising a kiss.

"Okay, that is not much… Next name. Gai!"

The same amount of Shinobi that sat down for Anko are still sitting down. Anko looks at Gai and licks her lips, standing straight. Gai flusters a bit at that, but he doesn't waver.

'Still not much, that is okay, I have three names left. We do want a couple of bidder don't we." Tsunade smiles at the Shinobi. "Okay, number three, Sakura." Now, a lot more Shinobi stand straight. Ibiki looks over to the young female, who blushes from all of the attention.

"That is more like it. Okay, number four, Neij!" The same amount that stood straight for Sakura is also standing straight for the Hyuuga member. But still, not everybody is standing straight. There are enough people sitting down.

Ibiki is slowly relaxing during this time. Perhaps he could get a drink from the bar. There was only one name left to be called, and surely, it was not going to be his name. And if it was, there would be a lot of people sitting down. 'I mean, these scars… and my reputation…' He dares to smile a bit. 'No, I am lucky tonight.'

"Okay, that is a good one as well." Tsunade winks at the Hyuuga member, who does not react back. "Number five, last name. The only one to write his full name on the paper, like we don't know who he is without his surname." There is a moment of silence in which every Shinobi looks at the other. "That must be the reason why she never mentioned the surnames." Genma speaks to Raidou. The other man nods back.

Ibiki frowns. As far as he remembers, he wrote his full name. 'But there surely must be other Shinobi that wrote it like that.' His eyes land on Umino Iruka. 'Like him.' He nods. That must be the man. He could not think of any other man that the teacher that would have the decency to write his full name.

"Morino Ibiki!"

Ibiki slowly raises his head towards the Hokage. She is smiling at him before eying the room. "Ah, wonderful. Everybody is standing straight up. That is nice. I think we have our Shinobi for the auction."

He looks around as well. It is the truth. Every single Shinobi is standing straight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ibiki, could you please move over next to me?" That is not a question, it is an order. So Ibiki slowly walks towards the Hokage, watching the other Shinobi move aside to make room for him. He is to flabbergasted to think about what is happening right now.

"Alright, here you go people." Tsunade grabs an arm of the Head of the TUI and moves it up high. "You have chosen. This will be the Shinobi that we are going to bid on."

'No, this is not happening. What is happening? Not this.'

Ibiki's face is stoic as ever, unmoved. But on the inside, he is confused. 'Why would everybody stand up straight?' He looks around and at that exact moment the situation comes in full. "I have ten here, with Anko. Can I get an eleven? Here we go, eleven, oh sorry, twelve. Thirteen."

'They may be standing up straight, but that is not much.' He ponders.

"To put it straight people, we have now twenty five thousand, from Anko. Wow, can anybody bid higher than that?"

'Twenty five thousand… How long was I out?' Perhaps he isn't a good observer after all.

"Right onto thirty thousand. Remember only to bid is you have the money. It is for the Orphanage. Ah Kakashi, your bid?"

Silence fills the air as everybody turns their heads towards the silver haired Shinobi. "Together with Iruka here, I bid sixty thousand."

Ibiki's hearth just stopped. It must be. 'This can't be real.' If he would be talking, he would be stuttering. Thank heavens for his years of training to remain silent in difficult times.

"…Going twice… Sold to Kakashi and Iruka!"

Applause is heard and Kakashi and Iruka make their way towards Ibiki and Tsunade. "Well… I guess you both deserve a kiss for that much money." Tsunade giggles a bit.

Iruka and Kakashi share a look with each other. "Do we also get two weeks instead of one?" Kakashi asks.

"If it weren't for the mask covering his face, Ibiki would be sure that the pervert was licking his lips.

Tsunade looks around in the Hall. "All in favor say-." "AYE!" Whistling, shrieking, yelling, too much noise to make out what is exactly said.

Ibiki swallows and looks at the men in front of him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Iruka walks over to him. "Me first, since I came up with this brilliant idea."

He puts his hands on top of Ibiki's shoulders and stands on his tiptoes. "Come on, lean in a bit." Ibiki feels a knot in his stomach and he bends over. Slowly. Too slowly for the needs of Iruka, because said man pulls him down and smashes their lips together. Ibiki gasps a bit and Iruka wriggles his tongue into his mouth. Ibiki bring his hands up in shock, only to find that a set of unknown hands grabbed a hold of his own. He opens his eyes, he didn't know he closed them. His arms are behind Iruka's back, being held there by Kakashi.

"My turn Iruka. Don't spoil him." Iruka releases Ibiki's lips and leans over to the left, giving Kakashi access towards Ibiki. "In a flash, Kakashi's mask is down and his lips are upon Ibiki's.

'Kakashi's kiss feels softer somehow. Gentle, caring…even lovely…'

In shock, Ibiki opens his eyes, again, and realizes that he was almost too deep into the kiss.

Kakashi releases him, his face hidden behind the mask again. The Shinobi in the room make disappointed noises. "Still not showing your face Kakashi?" Tsunade smiles. "Well that was the auction. Now go on and drink!" She sets the good example by running towards the bar. Some Shinobi follow her, while others run over towards the food.

Ibiki, Kakashi and Iruka stand still for a moment, neither one of them saying a word. Kakashi is still holding Ibiki's hands, and Iruka is still in the middle of them.

Ibiki looks at the two men in front of them. Then he stands straight, pulling his hands back to his side. And because Kakashi is still holding on to them, he is pulling both Kakashi as Iruka closer towards him. He sends a glare over towards Kakashi, who smiles with his visible eye closed.

"Pulling us close already?" Kakashi moves even closer towards Ibiki. "I wonder what you want." His nose is almost touching Ibiki's nose. "Do you want another kiss or do you already want to move-." "Kakashi!" Iruka turns his face towards the Copy nin. "Don't scare him of."

The teacher smiles at Ibiki. "No worries. You are going to love the next two weeks."

Somehow, Ibiki doubts it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It is already past eleven o'clock as Ibiki, Kakashi and Iruka step outside. "So Ibiki, ready to come home with me?" Kakashi places his hand on Ibiki's back. Ibiki looks at him with an unreadable face. "No, that is not fair. He should be coming home with me!" Iruka swats Kakashi's hand away from Ibiki's back and replaces it with his own.

Inwardly, Ibiki sighs. Both the other Shinobi had a lot to drink that night. And now they are drunk. Ibiki isn't used to treat drunk Shinobi. He doesn't go out that often. And when he does, he arrives alone and he leaves alone. So he never had to take care of a drunk person before.

The situation that is now taking place is very different from what he is used to. At this moment, two men are at his sides. Each of them drunk as a Shinobi can be. Which means that they are very drunk. And both of them want to put a hand on his backside.

'This is not happening.' He tries to deny it, but the hands are there. 'Really…' He takes a moment to look at the men at his sides. Kakashi's face is still covered by the mask he wears. The visible eye of the Copy nin is looking at the teacher, who stands on the other side of Ibiki. Iruka is not looking back at Kakashi. Instead, he had his eyes upon Ibiki.

"Well, we have a problem here." The words are a bit slurred, but Iruka manages to speak them. "Whose house is nearby?" Ibiki asks, almost surprising himself with that question.

'What am I doing?' He wonders, but he can't come up with an answer.

"Mine is." Kakashi answers. Iruka sighs and bows his head. "Fine, but I!" the teacher raises one hand. "I want to sleep next to him!"

Kakashi chuckles and nods. "He has two sides. That won't be a problem." The Copy nin places his hand on Ibiki's hand again, on top of Iruka's. "Let's go then."

He pushed his hand onto Ibiki's back, forcing the slightly bigger man to move forwards, taking Iruka with him in the progress. "Kakashi, not too fast. I want to enjoy this!" Iruka brings his other hand towards Ibiki's chest.

"Don't worry Iruka. You have enough time to enjoy Ibiki." It seems to Ibiki that Kakashi is smirking when he speaks these words. But it is dark, and Kakashi's face is still covered with that mask.

'I wonder what he looks like underneath.' Ibiki stares at Kakashi for a brief moment before looking away, wondering why he is having those thoughts, why he is getting caught up in them and why there is a piece of him that... seems to like it?

"Ah, you are right. Let's go to your place then." Iruka turns his head and moves his feet, taking Ibiki with him.

It takes a while for the three men to arrive at Kakashi's place.

Ibiki looks around in Kakashi's apartment. It is clean, something that he was not expecting it to be.

"Take off your clothes Ibiki." Kakashi says. Ibiki turns his head towards the Copy nin. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Iruka already taking of his shoes.

'Take of my clothes?' Ibiki knows it is common to take your shoes off when entering somebody's place. But his clothes? 'There must be something that I am missing here…' He has not been the very socializing Shinobi, but he has never heard of taking your clothes of when entering somebody's place.

"Oh, sorry. I meant your shoes." Kakashi points at his own shoes that are placed next to the door. Ibiki stares at him before kneeling down and taking his shoes of.

"But if you want, you can still take off your clothes." Kakashi grins at Ibiki, who is still kneeling down.

Iruka lies a hand on Ibiki's shoulders. "When you are kneeling like this, I can finally touch your shoulders without standing on my tiptoes." The teacher says. He leans down and brings his mouth next to Ibiki's ears. "And there is a lot more that I am able to do when you are like this."

Ibiki turns his head towards the drunk teacher. "Don't look at me like that, you smexy…sexy lewd, hot…" Iruka's lip touch Ibiki's scalp. Ibiki's eyes widen a bit. "You smell goood... Sexy bear!" The words become more slurred and then Iruka closes his eyes, falling on top of Ibiki.

"And he is out." Kakashi chuckles and walks over towards Ibiki and Iruka. "Don't mind him. He is just happy at the moment." The Copy nin takes the teacher of the back of Ibiki and hoist him over his own shoulder. "Happy and very drunk." Kakashi adds before he walks towards a door and goes through it. "You coming?"

Ibiki stands up straight and follows Kakashi. Only to find out that he is standing in the bedroom. "Ah, if you want, you can take off your clothes now." Kakashi speaks, while putting the teacher in bed. "I promised this one that you were sleeping next to him."

"Hm." Ibiki looks at the Copy nin, who is undressing himself. Then he slowly works on his own clothes, keeping his boxers on. "Just hop in, I will be right next to you." Kakashi leaves the room for a moment and Ibiki looks at the bed. It is quite a big bed.

Iruka is already snoring softly. Ibiki lifts the covers and lies down. He closes his eyes and looks back at the day.

'How is this possible? Why didn't she turned the names around?' Ibiki shakes his head.

Iruka turns around in his sleep and moves one hand towards Ibiki's chest.

'And even more, how come everybody was standing straight when my name was pulled out?'

A leg is thrown over Ibiki's legs and a soft sigh is heard.

'And why did Kakashi and Iruka put so much money together… just to win the auction?'

Ibiki is confused. In his life, there has been enough times in which he was confused. But not like this. People would leave him alone, because of his looks and his reputation. But why would they all stand straight the moment his name was picked? Was this some kind of sick joke?

'Why would they want me?'

Another body slips into the bed, and now Ibiki is sealed in between two bodies. "Night 'biki." Kakashi speaks before throwing his arm over Ibiki's chest and placing a kiss upon Ibiki's head.

Ibiki doesn't respond, too caught up in his own thoughts.

'Why?'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ^.^Here I am again, with another chapter of this piece of fanfic. I have a couple ideas which I wanted to try out, and I think I am getting there. I don't know how long it is going to be, or how long it is going to take. But I have so much fun ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you are excited for the next one. **Chapter 6**

Ibiki awakens to the smell of freshly made pancakes. He slowly opens his eyes as the memories of last night kick in. As he holds back a groan, he sits upright, taking in his surroundings.

'Right, Kakashi's place…' The other two men aren't in the bedroom anymore. Ibiki frowns at that, trying to guess what comes next. Since there are a lot of strange things happening to him, he can get his head around it. So he just steps out of bed, searching for his clothes.

Only to find them missing.

He frowns again at that, trying to remember where he put them. A strange feeling creeps up on him. He tightens his muscles and turns around, walking out of the bedroom wearing only his boxers.

"Ah, there you are." Kakashi is sitting at the table. "Sit down, breakfast will be up in a minute." The Copy nin points at the teacher, who is getting everything ready. "Lucky the Shinobi Fest is always on a Friday. I would hate to start this week on a Monday." Kakashi hums. "Now we have enough time to set up some rules. Sit down."

Ibiki slowly moves over towards the table and sis down, like Kakashi told him. Iruka joins them, putting places of pancakes in front over everyone. "Here you go." Iruka flashes him a smile before wincing a bit.

Ibiki raises one eyebrow. "My head hurts." Iruka explains. "Too much to drink last night." "Yeah, you did." Kakashi nods at Iruka's words. "Don't laugh at me." A blush creeps upon Iruka's cheeks and with a huff he turns his head.

"Perhaps one of the rules should be not too much drinking anymore." Kakashi says softly. Iruka shoots him a glare. "Says who?" He hisses. "I am better at holding my liquor than you are." Kakashi looks back at him. They both stare at each other while Ibiki takes his first bite of his pancakes.

'This is good.' He takes another bite. 'Real good.' He feels his shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Alright, first week here with me. Second with you." Kakashi takes a look at Iruka. "Yes, and breakfast for him?" "Yeah, all of his food should be made by us." Iruka smiles brightly at this. "Pampering?" He asks. "Off course… That is the whole reason we…"

At this point, Ibiki has stopped eating and is staring at the two men.

Iruka blushes under the intense look, while Kakashi just stares back. "Eat Ibiki." The Copy nin simply says. Ibiki picks up another piece of his pancake while maintaining eye contact with the Copy nin.

The other man simply turns his visible eye towards the teacher and nods. "You know." He softly speaks. Iruka nods back. 'Right." A smile is visible on his face again and he starts digging in his own pancakes. The pancakes on Kakashi's plate have already vanished.

Ibiki's plate is empty as well. He stares at it for a moment, wondering what is going to happen next.

"Well, I guess you have to shower and get dressed Ibiki. Unless you want to walk around in your boxers al day." Kakashi looks at the other man with a smirk on his face.

"I would, if I could have my clothes back." Ibiki simply remarks. Kakashi gives him a flat look before turning towards Iruka. "I just simply folded them and laid them in the chair that is in the corner of the bedroom." The teacher says. Ibiki gives him a look, before standing up straight and walking back towards the bedroom. "Wait, Ibiki. You still have to take a shower! You stink of alcohol from last night." Iruka says.

Ibiki stops walking. 'It was not because I drink too much last night.' He turns around slowly, wanting to say something, but Iruka beats him to it.

"Which is probably mostly my fault, so sorry… but…"

The words that Ibiki wanted to say, stay inside his head. He turns around again and walks towards the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick update, hope you enjoy :) Chapter 7

Ibiki is standing in the bathroom, taking in everything that is there. 'I didn't guess that Kakashi owns this much cozy towels…' Ibiki reaches out to feel one of said towels and is amazed by the softness. 'You would think that a girl lives here.' As far as Ibiki knows, girls like cozy towels. He himself doesn't have cozy towels. Why should he.

'Taking a shower is a necessity.' He growls and glances over in the room. There are a lot of product that he doesn't recognize. 'Great for your body. Softening. With the smell of peaches, apples…' He shakes his head. 'Again, shouldn't this be for girls?'

He is unsure what to use. 'The one with the smell of peaches?' He grabs the bottle, examining it. He shrugs and steps into the shower.

xXx

Iruka is still seated and his gaze is upon the door. "What are you thinking?" Kakashi asks while he cleans the table and the kitchen. Iruka sighs and turns his head away. "I am such an…" His head hits the table as he sinks in. "I don't know. How was I ever able to think that I would fit with him?" As his regains his posture, he shyly looks at the Copy nin.

The other man remains silent, washing the plates.

"I mean… look at me. I am a simple teacher. I am nothing compared to you." Iruka continues. "I have no special talents. Nobody fears me… well the children do. But that is different. And they don't fear me the way they fear you. Or the way that they fear him…" While mentioning and thinking about the men who is currently in the shower, his thoughts drift off for a moment. Then he shakes his head. "I am worth nothing." His head is back upon the table again. "Nothing." He groans.

"Well, I never said that you could really have him." Kakashi states. "I only agreed with you, to put our money together, so that I could win." He is done with the plates and is putting them back in the cupboard. "But since this is the way you think about yourself, you can understand why I was thinking that." He looks over towards the teacher, who is not responding to him. "I mean, you and him, together…" He slowly walks over towards the table. "That must be a joke, right?"

Iruka looks up, almost hitting Kakashi's face in the progress. "What!" he says. 'You bastard!" He balls his fists and gets up. "What are you saying?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Maa… Iruka. You should know this." He says. He turns around towards his bedroom door. "And you basically lost already, since we are at my place."

Anger fills Iruka's veins. "Tell me that you aren't serious." He demands. But Kakashi waves at him and walks into his bedroom. Iruka hurries after him. As he moves into the bedroom, he trips over Kakashi's feet and lands on the bed. Within second, milliseconds even, Kakashi is upon him.

"Let go of me!" Iruka hisses. Kakashi stares at him. Iruka frowns, growls and tries to shake Kakashi off, but the Copy nin doesn't budge. "Let go of me!" Iruka hisses again, slightly louder this time.

"I will tell you this one more time." Kakashi says. His tone is relaxed and it pisses Iruka even more of.

Kakashi's chakra flares up and his gaze becomes serious. Iruka feels the change in attitude and swallows thickly. As Kakashi opens his mouth to speak, the door is thrown open, Kakashi is grabbed by his vest and Iruka's hands are above his head.

Kakashi and Iruka turn their hands towards Ibiki, who holds both of them. In a very firm grip. A very, very, firm grip. While being butt naked and as wet as can be.


	8. Chapter 8

**And a little spice... ^.^**

**Chapter 8**

"Care to tell what is going on?" Ibiki's tone is low and it sends shivers up Iruka's spine. "Well?" Even Kakashi is speechless. Seconds pass by in which everybody remains silent. That is until a drop of water moves over Ibiki's back, making him shiver in response.

Iruka is quick to sit upright, but Ibiki is also quick. The bigger man moves his hands so that the teacher is still trapped underneath him. Iruka blinks slowly, trying to understand what is going on at this point. The situation is strange, and that is not the only thing. He is also starting to feel strange.

When Kakashi was holding him down, there was the same feeling. It was fear mixed with something else. And it is that something else that he is even more afraid of.

"Something the matter?" Ibiki looks at both men he has a hold of. His question brings Iruka out of his thoughts. "Normally the people that I question start speaking without me asking." Ibiki says.

"Well, I guess normally you don't hold then while you are butt naked." Kakashi replies.

Ibiki looks at him, looks down at his body and moves his gaze back to Kakashi. "You better start speaking before I show you why I am the head of the interrogation."

Kakashi stares for a moment before bringing his arm up to swat Ibiki's arm away. "Let me remember you that we, Iruka and I, are the ones that won you. And that you have to do everything that we say." Kakashi's tone is unreadable.

"Iruka and I had an argument. Nothing to worry about." He then adds, looking down at the teacher.

Iruka is lost in his own thoughts. His own, very explicit thought that make him squirm inside.

'What if they bend over to each other even more, and what if they kissed…' His stomach is hot and he is riled up. 'What if they both emerged from the shower. Dripping from the water, their hair wet, butt naked.' He licks his lips slowly while eyeing the two men. 'Perhaps I should let this slide. Let Kakashi win…If I could just…'

"Isn't that right Iruka?" Kakashi asks, bending down towards the teacher, bringing his masked face close. Iruka takes a sharp breath and his eyes widen. He looks caught. "I… errr… wat? I wasn't…" His turns his eyes away, towards his left side. The side where there is no naked man standing, where there is no… sexy? Copy nin standing.

Kakashi notices the change. "Iruka thinks that he isn't good enough." He speaks to Ibiki as he sits up straight. Ibiki frowns. "What are you getting at?" He says. Kakashi grins before answering. "Well…He thinks he messed up his kiss from yesterday. He really wanted to do it again, but he was afraid to ask."

Iruka's eyes widen and he stares at the Copy nin. 'What are you saying you idiot!' But it is true. He does think that he messed up the kiss yesterday. 'And it was my only change.' He shifts his eyes away again. If he had known that he would win Ibiki, and win the kiss, he would not have been drinking alcohol from the start at the party.

'But I was so relieved that I didn't had to listen to my co workers.'

"Can you kiss him again?" The question is unexpected. Not only for the teacher, but also for the head of interrogation. 'He surely wants to make a point here.' Iruka thinks. 'Not only saying that I am low and will not win, but also wanting to prove it. Right in my face.' Sadness fills Iruka's limbs and he feels so small.

"A kiss?" Ibiki says. "A kiss." Kakashi nods. "You know. On his lips. Perhaps with a bit of tongue, but I don't know if you are ready for that yet." He laughs a bit. "Wait, let me show you."

In a graceful movement, he pulls his mask down. He lies one hand on Iruka's face, turning him a bit so that they look at each other. Iruka gasps, seeing the unmasked face of Kakashi for the first time. Kakashi puts his lips upon the teachers, sucks at the lower lip and bites a bit before letting go.

"A kiss like this. I want you to give him one." Kakashi says.

Ibiki looks at Kakashi's face. Then he looks at Iruka, questioning himself what to do. "Don't wait to long." Kakashi says. "He is still a bit flabbergasted from my kiss, so it will be easier for you to catch him. And remember, I won you."

Ibiki puts his right hand on Iruka's face and leans in. The feelings that were inside Iruka's body a moment ago, come back in full force. As Ibiki's lips touches his, he closes his eyes. Ibiki is unsure what to do really, but he moves his lips a bit, opening his mouth and moves his tongue over Iruka's lower lip. Iruka opens his mouth and Ibiki grabs this moment to bite down gently.

Kakashi looks at the two men in front of him, grinning widely. 'Caught.' He thinks.

Ibiki and Iruka break apart. The smaller man is gasping for air, while the other seems unaffected. Except for the light red tinge on his cheeks.

"Ah, thanks Ibiki." Kakashi says, getting of the bed. "Now, please get dressed." He turns around and leaves the bedroom.

Ibiki take a last look at Iruka, before getting up and walking back to the bathroom. Iruka watches him leaving. 'What just happened?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ibiki gets of from Iruka and grabs his clothes. Within seconds, he disappears into the bathroom leaving Iruka alone with his thoughts.

Iruka stares at the door, drops his head and sighs. This is not how he had planned it. Not that he had anything to plan, he wasn't sure he was going to win Ibiki. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to join the auction, but he did. And now he is sitting here, on Kakashi's bed and with Ibiki in the bathroom.

His face falls end he shuts his eyes. 'Not fair.' He sighs again and gets off from the bed. 'What should I do?' He walks out of the bedroom, into the kitchen and sits down. Kakashi is putting away plates while humming loudly. "Are you already done with staring at him?" He asks as Iruka places his arms upon the table.

Iruka shoots him a glare and turns his head away. 'I am not going to tell you anything,' he thinks to himself. 'Not a single word.'

Kakashi puts a hand upon Iruka's shoulder, making him turn around a bit. "Let's put our focus on him, pampering him." He lets go of Iruka's shoulder and waves at Ibiki, who just walked into the room.

"Ibiki, what would you like for dinner tonight?" He asks. He turns around again and picks up another set of plates.

Ibiki looks at Kakashi with a frown upon his face. 'What is the Copy nin talking about?' he wonders. "Anything is fine." He answers. Kakashi sighs, loudly, and turns around. 'I am asking you what you want." He says. "I happen to know that Iruka over there is a wonderful cook. And since you gave him that wonderful kiss, he probably will make you something nice." Kakashi rolls his visible eye and laughs.

Ibiki turns his eyes towards the teacher, who is sporting a blush. A blush which covers his ears, cheeks and even a bit of his neck.

Ibiki swallows and looks away, trying to think of something to eat. Nothing comes to mind.

"I just ate. I'm still full." He says. He sits down next to Iruka and looks at Kakashi, who is finally done putting his plates away. "What is up with all the cozy towels?" He asks the Copy nin. Said nin stops moving. "Maa, you've found them?" Kakashi turns his head and snickers. "Did you like them?" He asks. He walks over toward Ibiki and sniffs. "Aah, the smell of peaches." He says. He puts his cheek upon Ibiki's head and sniffs again. "It fits you well."

Iruka has his eyes turned towards the Copy nin. His big wide open eyes. "Kakashi, I don't think you should-." "Shush Iruka. This is my moment. I want to smell him. It is so good!" Kakashi snickers, reaches out and grabs Iruka's arm. "You smell." He pulls the teacher towards Ibiki. Iruka's chest hits Ibiki's shoulder and he beds forwards. Instead of Ibiki's head, Iruka is now close to Ibiki's neck.

'Peaches, indeed.' Iruka slowly inhales the smell Ibiki is giving off. He sniffs again, wondering if peaches ever smelled that good before.

Ibiki is getting tense. Two men sniffing at him, one at his head and the other in the crook of his neck. Could it be any weirder?

Iruka pulls back. "Sorry Ibiki." He says. He turns his head away and gets up. "We have to get your stuff." He says. Kakashi pulls back as well. "Maa, you're right Iruka." The Copy nin walks over towards the teacher. "You are right. But also, you aren't." Iruka frowns at that, not getting what he means. Kakashi laughs. "You will have to get your own stuff as well." Kakashi pokes Iruka's nose. "Let's go to your place first. After that, we can get to Ibiki's place." He cocks his head.

Iruka shakes his head. "No, first Ibiki. I can get my stuff later." He says. 'After all, we have to pamper Ibiki.' He thinks to himself. Kakashi narrows his eye. Iruka stares back.

"I have to get something from my place." Ibiki says. He gets up and walks towards the door. Iruka and Kakashi turn their heads towards them. Iruka smirks, Kakashi sighs. "Fine, fine. You win."


	10. Chapter 10

I guess you've noticed that I am uploading again. I felt like writing fanfiction again, and I felt like adding another chapters towards this one.

And I was also in the mood for teasing, hence the teasing in this chapter.

Well, they've got two weeks. Does anybody have some ideas for them to do? I've got something up my sleeve as well, but I also want to hear yours.

So if you have any, spare some.

Read on! :)

Chapter 10

While walking through the town with Kakashi and Iruka at his sides, Ibiki notices the stares he receives from the people in town. He feels uneasy by them, wondering why they are staring at him. He is not wearing anything different, he is not walking any different. So why the stares and the looks? He could even swear that they were whispering about him.

"Maa, Ibiki, what do you have to get?" Kakashi asks. Ibiki refrains from rolling his eyes. "Clothes." He says. "And some paperwork." He adds. Iruka turns his head towards him, with big open eyes. "You don't have to work in the next couple weeks." He says. "No, you are not allowed to work. Tsunade told us." He says.

Ibiki growls, looking at the teacher from the corner of his eyes. "What did you say?" Iruka swallows and his skin turns white. "I, I didn't make up that rule." He says. "Tsunade told us this morning. You were still asleep." Ibiki stands still. Kakashi and Iruka do as well, turning towards him. Ibiki takes a deep breath, turns around and walks away, towards the building where Tsunade is supposed to work.

"Ibiki, you can't just barge into her office complaining about this." Iruka walks after the well build man and catches his arm. "Come on," He says. "Let's go to your house, get your clothes and return towards Kakashi's." He gently pulls at Ibiki's arm. Ibiki pulls back, dragging the teacher with him.

Kakashi chuckles, walks towards the two men and catches them. "Maa, boys, don't fight." He performs some hand seals and before the other men know it, they are standing in front of Ibiki's door. "Do what Iruka says." Kakashi tells the head of interrogation. "You belong to us for the next couple of weeks." He leans forwards. His nose touches Ibiki's nose. Ibiki feels Kakashi's breath through the mask. "You have to do what you are told." He then pushes Ibiki towards the door. "Open that door and let us in."

Ibiki growls again, but turns around and opens the door. Kakashi slips past him and goes straight towards the bedroom. Iruka is more polite, he waits until Ibiki himself has entered the place, before walking in.

"Can I help you pack?" The teacher asks. Ibiki turns around. "No." He turns around again and walks towards his bedroom.

"Maa, Ibiki. I love your bed. I never thought it would be so fluffy." Kakashi is lying in bed, sighing blissfully. "This is a bed made for love making." He spreads his arms and legs. Ibiki looks at him with a stoic face, before turning around towards his closet. In the pit of his stomach is a tug and he can't explain it to himself.

"Iruka, get your ass in here. Ibiki has this massive bed and I want you to try it out." Kakashi yells. Iruka sticks his head around the corner, wondering what Kakashi is talking about. Kakashi gets up from the bed, grabs the teacher and throws him upon the bed.

Iruka's body stiffens up as he realizes where he is lying upon. His eyes shift and he looks from Kakashi to Ibiki.

"Maa, Ibiki, look at that candy in your bed." Kakashi giggles. He giggles and Ibiki turn to him, with eyes wide open. "Don't look at me, look at that sweetness." Kakashi points at Iruka, who is blushing madly.

"Don't mock me." Iruka says, leaning on his arms. Ibiki rolls his eyes, wondering why Kakashi is acting like this. And at the same time, also wondering about the tug at his stomach while he looked at Iruka. There is a warm feeling just above his groin. He never felt it before, well perhaps when they…

When they kissed him.

He swallows and reaches out to grab some random clothes. That is not something he wants to think of now.

"Are you doing okay?" Kakashi's head rests upon his shoulder. Within a second, Ibiki turns around and pushes Kakashi away. Kakashi lands on the bed, on top of Iruka, who was just getting up. Iruka falls back, taking Kakashi with him.

"Ibiki is a naughty type." Kakashi says. He leans forwards and rubs his head against Iruka's chest. "He wants to test this bed with us." He says, snuggling the teacher again. Iruka is breathing fast, feeling the weight of the Copy nin upon him.

"Kakashi, get off." He says. "Maa, I want to get off of you." Kakashi chuckles and leans towards Iruka's face. "What do you say, want to put up a show for Ibiki?" He asks.

Ibiki feels it again, the tug in his stomach. He licks his lips, unaware of it. But in his bed, those two. He shakes his head, walks towards them and grabs Kakashi. He pulls the Copy nin away and turns around again.

"Not fair." Kakashi pouts and crossed his arms. "You are not fair Ibiki."

Iruka sighs and quickly gets off from the bed. "He is completely fair." He says. He shoots Kakashi a glare and turns to look at Ibiki.

"Don't mind him." He says. "He is just a perv." Iruka scratches the back of his head and grins sheepishly. Ibiki doesn't answer, doesn't react. He keeps on pulling clothes out of his closet. "Do you have a bag where you-." Iruka is cut of as Ibiki turns around, walks past him and grabs a bag from his bedside. He turns towards the closet again and fills his bag. Without saying a word he then walks out of his bedroom, towards the kitchen.

"Shall I help you with the kitchen. I guess there is some stuff that will go bad in two weeks, so why don't you bring them along?" Iruka walks after Ibiki, into the kitchen. It is a small kitchen, but Iruka can see that it is used very often. He spots fruit and vegetables and even some rice. Ibiki grunts, grabs the fruit and vegetables and turns to Iruka. He hands him the items and walks out of the kitchen again.

Iruka sighs, looking down at the items in his hands. He sees bananas, apples and… are those strawberries? He smiles, puts it al down and looks around. Ibiki still hasn't entered the kitchen again, and Kakashi is nowhere to be seen. He takes one strawberry, looks around again and then gently puts the strawberry in his mouth. He moans a little, that sweet fruit upon his tongue. 'Lovely,' he thinks, swallowing it. He looks at the strawberries again. 'Should I take another one?' he shakes his head. 'Ibiki ought these.' He turns again, facing Ibiki's chest.

Iruka's eyes widen and he takes a step back, hitting his back against the counter. "Hi Ibiki," He stutters. Ibiki grunts, leans forwards, over Iruka, to grab his food. He grabs a strawberry as well. As he sticks it into his mouth, he keeps his eyes locked with Iruka's. Iruka swallows as the strawberry enters Ibiki's mouth. Iruka licks his lips and stares.

A giggle is heard and the two look towards the door. "You are so cute together." Kakashi says. "Give me a strawberry." He then demands. "No." says Ibiki. "Iruka took one." Kakashi says. "No." Ibiki replies again. Kakashi walks over towards them, pushes Iruka aside and grabs a strawberry. But before he can put his mask down to eat is, Ibiki grabs his hand. "No." Ibiki says. He guides Kakashi's hand towards his own mouth and eats the strawberry. Kakashi blinks at that and looks at Iruka.

Said teacher is mesmerized by Ibiki, not paying attention towards Kakashi at all. Kakashi smirks at them. 'I'll get him.' He thinks. With his free hand he grabs another sweet strawberry. He then grabs Iruka in an arm lock, pulling them together.

"Can I feed one to this sweet teacher then, Ibiki-sama?" He asks teasingly, adding a honorific towards Ibiki's name. Ibiki grunts and nods his head. "Great. Now open up sensei."

Iruka's attention is now on Kakashi. His eyes are wide open and he pulls his head back. But Kakashi is having none of it. "Ibiki wants you to eat this. Come on now, little naughty teacher." Iruka opens his mouth to protest, but Kakashi, known for his speed, puts the strawberry into his mouth.

"Pamper." He whispers into Iruka's ear. Iruka slowly chews on the fruit, looking from Kakashi towards Ibiki, who is still holding Kakashi's hand. Iruka swallows, looks at Ibiki before looking away. His face is as red at the strawberries h e was eating.

"Good, now we know what he likes. Get the rest, we are going to my place again." Kakashi is out of Ibiki's grip. "Come on. Don't wait too long. Or else the fruit is going to spoil."

Iruka could swear there was a grin upon Kakashi's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Ibiki still doesn't get it. They are at Kakashi's place again. Iruka is putting the vegetables and fruits away, while Kakashi is putting his clothes away. Ibiki is sitting on the couch, waiting for the two to get ready. He wasn't allowed to do anything, not even touching his own clothes. Why he can't even put away his own clothes, why is beyond him.

He crosses his arms and looks around in the room. He figured Kakashi's place would be messy, unclean and full of dog hair. But the opposite is true.

There is no mess, there are no dog hairs and everything looks neat and in order. Ibiki leans towards the bookcase on his left and glances upon it. Even though the rest isn't up to his expectations, the porn still is there.

Ibiki smirks, looks around to see if Iruka or Kakashi are done, doesn't see them and looks back at the large stack of porn. He shakes his head. It is usual to see the Copy-nin with his nose inside a porn book, but this is ridiculous.

"Impressed?"

Ibiki turns around to face Kakashi. Kakashi nods towards the bookcase. "Do you want to read some?" he asks. Ibiki shakes his head and turns away.

"Iruka is heading out towards his own apartment. He is getting his own clothes and stuff." Kakashi says, while getting a book from the bookcase. He hold it in his hands, as if to weight it. "Are you sure you don't want to read something?" he asks Ibiki.

Ibiki doesn't respond. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

Kakashi smirks, sits down next to the man and opens the book he is holding. "As he took of his clothes, his thought were with the thin man he saw before. How he wanted to kiss his lips, to bite that sweet neck. There is nothing more in the world he would rather do than make love to that person." Kakashi looks towards Ibiki, to see if the big man reacts to his story reading.

Ibiki, again, doesn't respond.

Kakashi frowns. 'What can I do to make him react?' He leans towards the man, not reading out loud any more. As his head hits Ibiki's arms, he lets out a deep sigh. "I like this. I love your arms. I can lean against them." He says. He cocks his head back and looks at Ibiki.

The man is staring at hem. Not moving at all.

Kakashi grins and brings his attention back towards his book, reading the next sentences. 'This is going to be fun'

xXx

Iruka walks into Kakashi's apartment. He finds Kakashi and Ibiki on the couch. Kakashi is leaning heavily on the other man, reading a pornbook and simply enjoying himself.

Iruka sighs and shakes his head. He knew Kakashi was a pervert, but this…

He smiles to himself as he notices how Ibiki is unaffected.

'Even though I am no match for Kakashi, it isn't that easy for him.'

His smile falters. 'Or is he doing this on purpose. To tease me?'

He puts his bags down on the floor and walks over towards the two men. "Are you almost done?" He asks. Kakashi looks up from his book. "I haven't even started yet. I am waiting for Ibiki to make a move. Don't want to scare him of." The Copy nin cocks his head back. "But this bear isn't reacting at al."

He pouts, sits upright and turns around. "Perhaps I should just strip him naked and have my way with him." Iruka wants to hit the Copy nin. "You are talking about him like he is not there." He hisses. He balls his fists, ready to hit Kakashi on his head. Kakashi laughs. "I am kidding. He knows that."

They both look at Ibiki, who still has his eyes closed. He is not responding. Not at all.

Kakashi turns his head towards Iruka. "Do you think he is asleep?" He whispers. Iruka's eyes grow big. "Do you think he is that tired?"

Kakashi shrugs. "Who knows. Tsunade did mention something about a lot of work load."

They turn their heads towards the head of interrogation again.

"Put him in bed. Let him rest." Iruka says. On his lips is a soft smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Ibiki awakens, but he keeps his eyes closed. He feels that he is lying o the couch, with a blanket covering his body.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asks Iruka.

"What? I am not thinking about anything."

"You are looking with such lewd eyes at him, you must be thinking about something naughty, aren't you."

Iruka huffs. "I am not," He says. He sighs. "I am just wondering why he is so tired. Does he ever take a proper vacation?"

"Tsunade told me that he never took a vacation. He s stubborn."

He chuckles. "But so are you. You never take a vacation. You always work. You and him are so alike."

Iruka huffs.

Ibiki opens his eyes a little and sees the two men sitting at the couch in front of him. Iruka's cheeks are red and he has his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You never relax and you are very tense."

Kakashi leans over the petite man and pulls his mask down

Iruka blinks and back away. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to relieve some of that tension in that body of yours." The Copy nin states.

"I don't need to be relieved."

"You do need to be relieved, you don't know it yet."

Kakashi pushes Iruka into the couch, hovering his mouth above Iruka's lips.

Iruka lets out a small 'eep' and back away, hitting the couch with his back.

"Ibiki is the one in need of relieving." He says. He points at Ibiki. "He is the one we should pamper."

Kakashi chuckles and nods. "You are right about that. But I seriously think you need to let go of some tension in your body as well."

One of his hands slips underneath Iruka's shirt.

Iruka stutters and wriggles. They wrestle and fall of the couch.

"Careful, you are going to wake him up." Kakashi chuckles and nuzzles Iruka's neck.

"You are the cause of this noise. Stop it. I thought you said I don't have a change. Back of." Iruka pushes Kakashi away from him.

Kakashi looks down at him, with one eyebrow raised. He shakes his head and leans down.

"You do have a chance." He whispers. he rips Iruka's clothes of and pushes him towards the couch where Ibiki is lying upon.

Iruka stutters and tries to hide his body behind his hands.

"Kakashi!"

Ibiki sighs, gets up and grabs the two men. He pulls them away from each other and sits down on the couch again.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Iruka hides himself, his cheeks blushing madly.

Kakashi is grinning.

"I am relieving some tension."

Ibiki turns to him and narrows his eyes.

"You are causing him tension." He says.

"I was going to make it up to him. But you pulled me away before I could do anything."

Ibiki raises his eyebrows.

"I was planning on licking his body, nibbling on his ears, and touching his bum. I wanted to squeeze that piece of ass. Tease him. Until he was aroused. I would prod him, lick him, nibble him until he came. Screaming my name. Our yours."

Kakashi shrugs.

"Teacher here is tense as hell since he saw you naked. He needs some action. As a fellow Shinobi I wanted to give him some relieve."

Ibiki nods and turns his eyes towards Iruka.

Iruka gulps and back away.

"I am in no need of relieving my tension." He says.

Ibiki gets up and walks over towards him.

"I'll be the judge of that."


End file.
